


Its 2am pls stop

by Smol_Ukulele_Boi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Everyone is denying that their gay, F/F, F/M, Group chat, Its all fun and games until someone pulls out a dank meme, M/M, Texting, Yuri is a salt shaker, pls save them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Ukulele_Boi/pseuds/Smol_Ukulele_Boi
Summary: CatNip: YOU CAN'T DO THATFinestAssOfThemAll: nothings impossibleULion: Lol he has a pointCatNip: YOU ALL SUCKTheKink: and you swallow~-----------Jumping on that group chat bandwagon am I right





	1. No one sleeps... Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so here are the usernames, some are pretty self explanatory but just in case you don't know.
> 
> Vicky- Victor  
> Katsucky- Yuuri  
> CatNip-Yuri  
> Peachy- Phichit  
> FinestAssOfThemAll- Chris  
> ULion-Leo  
> GHost-Guang-Hong  
> Golden-Otabek  
> TheKing-JJ

**Peachy** created group chat  **Skate Land**

 **Peachy** added  **Vicky, Katsucky, CatNip, FinestAssOfThemAll, ULion, GHost,** **Golden,**  and **TheKing** to  **Skate Land**

 

 **Peachy** : Sup mah doods

 

 **CatNip** : What is this, I was having some nice sleep until this moron decided to make my phone scream into my ear

 

 **Vicky** : Lol someone is a little grouchy

 

 **CatNip:** Laugh all you want but don't start whining when your phone rapes your ear lobe

 

 **Peachy** : Well then...

 

 **Peachy** : I made this chat so us sk8rs can talk to each other

 

 **CatNip:** I cringed, why did you say sk8rs

 

 **ULion** : Why do you capitalize your "i's"

 

 **Peachy** : Oh hi leo!

 

 **CatNip** : Because I have proper grammar unlike you stank ass

 

 **Katsucky** : Yuri be nice

 

 **CatNip** : Your not my mom

 

 **Vicky** : YURI! how dare you deny that we are your parents

 

 **CatNip** : Because you aren't

 

 **Vicky** : But you hurt poor Yuuri's feelings

 

 **Vicky** : He's crying in my arms

 

 **Katsucky** : ho wdare y ou

 

 **ULion** : I have a feeling that this is going to happen alot

 

 **Peachy** : Same...

 

 **CatNip:** Why are you so sensitive about me saying your not my parents?

 

 **Katsucky** : Becusei t makrs m efeel disiwmed

 

 **CatNip** : Your still crying???

 

 **Katsucky** : ...A bit

 

 **TheKing** : The king is here~

 

 **CatNip** : Wow one shitstorm now the next

 

 **CatNip** : Bye

 

 **CatNip** left  **Skate Land**

 

 **Peachy** added  **CatNip** to  **Skate Land**

 

 **Peachy** :

**CatNip** : WHY CANT I JUST DIE IN PEACE

 

 **ULion** : Ew 2009 meme

 

 **Peachy** : It can be a blast from the past

 

 **ULion** : Why...

 

 **Peachy** : You know what they always say...

 

**Peachy:**

**TheKing** : Thats better

 

 **Vicky** : Im

 

 **Katsucky** : didn't you send the whole entire bee movie script to me once?

 

 **Peachy:** Yes

 

 **CatNip** : WHY

 

 **Peachy** : Becasue...

 

 **Peachy:**  They call me the meme machine  
I catch the memes, I spread the memes  
I eat the memes, I shit the memes  
Without memes, I will die  
Inhale the memes  
Exhale the memes  
Inject the memes into my bloodstream  
There are good memes, and there are bad memes  
WHY HAS GOD ABANDONED US? (help me)  
Smoke the memes, snort the memes  
Take the memes until you OD  
If you borrowed my memes then you owe me  
A new fresh pair of memes

 **CatNip** : FUCK ME

 

 **TheKing** : lol

 

 **CatNip** : AND YOU CAN FUCK YOURSELF TOO

 

 **Vicky** : Harsh...

 

 **Katsucky** : Very...


	2. WALL OF SHAME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refresher on the usernames :)
> 
> Vicky- Victor  
> Katsucky- Yuuri  
> CatNip-Yuri  
> Peachy- Phichit  
> FinestAssOfThemAll- Chris  
> ULion-Leo  
> GHost-Guang-Hong  
> Golden-Otabek  
> TheKing-JJ

Katsucky: Victor help me

 

Vicky: What do you need?

 

Katsucky: Makkachin's on top of me

 

Katsucky: Hes crushing me

 

Katsucky: I can barely breathe

 

Vicky: oh no

 

Vicky: IM COMING BABE

 

CatNip: I gagged

 

FinestAssOfThemAll: Do you mean cuming

 

CatNip: THAT'S NOT MAKING IT ANY BETTER

 

CatNip: Can't get through a day without those two being sappy

 

Vicky: I just called yuuri babe...

 

CatNip: And that's being sappy in my dictionary

 

Peachy: Going by that you can be pretty sappy with Otabek

 

CatNip: I'm not sappy with Otabek

 

Peachy: You call him Beka, I've seen you guys hug a lot, and you blush a lot around him

 

Golden: That's true

 

CatNip left SkateLand

 

Peachy added CatNip to SkateLand

 

Peachy: You can't leave

 

CatNip: TRY ME

 

Katsucky: Yuri please don't fight

 

CatNip: I can do whatever I want

 

Vicky: No you can't

 

TheKing: I was going through some old photos and i noticed that ive been doing some of my j's backwards

 

CatNip: Maybe its gods way to tell you to stop

 

GHost: Maybe its Maybelline~

 

CatNip: Maybelline can't fix his ugly ass face even if he put on 100 layers

 

TheKing: 100 layers of JJ Style challenge

 

CatNip: More Like 100 layers of wasting air

 

Katsucky: Yuri please stop

 

Katsucky: Your hurting his feelings

 

CatNip: I'm not I'm telling the truth

 

Vicky: *sigh*

 

CatNip: Every time I see him I just want to quad flip him off

 

CatNip: His existence is disgusting, he literally calls himself "The Kink"!

 

FinestAssOfThemAll: The Kink... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

CatNip: That was a typo

 

TheKing: lol

 

TheKing changed their name to TheKink

 

CarNip: I regret all my life choices

 

GHost: They shouldn't be that bad

 

Katsucky: You won gold...

 

CatNip: I regret that

 

ULion: If you ever have a problem in life just dab it away

 

CatNip: What

 

ULion: U know just *Dab*

 

GHost: This is going on the wall leo

 

Katsucky: Wall?

 

GHost: I made a wall for things that leo has said that makes me concerned about his well being

 

Golden: You made a wall for that

 

GHost: Youd bee surprised at the things on there

 

Vicky: Like what

 

CatNip: You said bee

 

GHost:

GHost: ik ;)

 

ULion: tbh it was a good idea at the time

 

Golden: "Leo<3"

 

Katsucky: aw you use the heart emojis in his name

 

Peachy: im keeping this

 

ULion: guang why

 

GHost: im spreading awareness

 

ULion: Please dont

 

GHost: nuh

 

GHost: nevah

 

ULion: for me ;)

 

GHost: fine...

 

Vicky: that winky face is confusing me

 

FinestAssOfThemAll: he is probably promising him the D

 

CatNip: EW

 

GHost: NO

 

ULion: lol

 

GHost: LEO

 

ULion: ;)))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK OK TRIED TO POST THIS 3 TIMES AND IDK WHATS HAPPENING BUT ITS CUTTING IT OFF AND IF THIS ISN'T FIXED IM GOING TO COMMIT.
> 
> EDIT: I GAVE UP SO IM NOT FORMATING FOR THIS CHAPTER


	3. SpicyBois have arived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOW TO SLIDE INTO YOUR GIRLS DM'S 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like whoops i didnt update this in forever and i have no excuse except that i was in the hospital a lot for the past 2 or 3 weeks and i also have a terrible memory so... please forgive me ???

**Vicky** : im surprised that yurio hasnt threatened me yet today 

 

 **Katsucky** : me too

 

 **CatNip** : Yeah because I was asleep for most of the day

 

 **Katsucky** : oh

 

 **Vicky** : come to think of it i didnt see you that much today

 

 **Golden** : So that's why you weren't picking up?

 

 **CatNip** : You called me?

 

 **Golden** : 6 times today 

 

 **CatNip** : Oh god I just noticed sorry beka

 

 **Peachy** : BEKA

 

 **ULion** : beka

 

 **GHost** : beka

 

 **CatNip** : OK I GET IT I CALLED OTABEK BEKA GOT A FUCKING PROBLEM

 

 **Vicky** : language

 

 **CatNip** : I'LL SAY WHATEVER I FUCKING WANT

 

 **SpicyBoi#1** and **SpicyBoi#2** have entered **SkateLand**

 

 **SpicyBoi#1** : sup mah doods

 

 **SpicyBoi#2** : whats crackalakin

 

 **CatNip** : Victor's bones

 

 **Vicky** : rUDE

 

 **TheKink** : who are you???

 

 **SpicyBoi#2** : the spicybois

 

 **SpicyBoi#1** : spicier than your stale dank memes

 

 **Peachy** : im offended

 

 **GHost** : no but who exactly are you guys and how did you get here

 

 **SpicyBoi#1** : now that mah boi is classified information

 

 **Peachy** : im 3 seconds to kicking you out so please tell us who you are

 

 **SpicyBoi#2** : ok ok

 

 **SpicyBoi#2** took off disguise

 

 **SpicyBoi#1** took off disguise

 

 **MiLostAllHope** : tis is i the frechiest fri

 

 **Saraaahhh** : and i fri's sugar daddy

 

 **CatNip** : mila why are you WHATHERFCUK

 

 **MiLostAllHope** : suprised???

 

 **CatNip** : Y E S

 

 **MiLostAllHope** : If you all havent guessed me and sara are dating  

 

 **Saraaahhh** : I just slid into her dms and all is history

 

 **MiLostAllHope** : it was love at first slide

 

 **CatNip** : Pitchit can you still kick them out

 

 **CatNip** : or kick me out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i had to add the lesbians i was going through lesbian withdraw  
> also i noticed i didn't add chris this chapter oh well ill add him next time


	4. Im adding too many people too keep up help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> georgi is here and yuri likes BVB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIKE NO ONE APPRECIATES GEORGI SO I WILL HE IS A SAD BEAN THAT NEEDS TO BE PROTECTED  
> also im back and will get things out a lot quicker and maybe longer(?)

**MiLostAllHope** added **Whyy**

 

 **MiLostAllHope** : sup georgi

 

 **Whyy** : what is this?

 

 **MiLostAllHope** : its a group chat for skaters

 

 **Whyy** : oh ok

 

 **CatNip** : Mila why I don't want to deal with his mopey ass

 

 **MiLostAllHope** : give the man a chance

 

 **CatNip** : Its hard trying to avoid him crying about Anya this is making it harder

 

 **Whyy** : im getting over her ok less tears are coming out  

 

 **CatNip** : I'll tolerate you when there are no tears and whining 

 

 **ULion** : then you'll get a bunch of emo

 

 **Whyy** : im not THAT emo

 

 **MiLostAllHope** : u were listening to mcr the other day

 

 **Whyy** : that doesn't make me emo tho

 

 **Peachy** : it kinda does

 

 **Whyy** : not for me

 

 **CatNip** : ... sure jan

 

 **Whyy** : you cant say anything about this anyway

 

 **Whyy** : [Yuri's Playlist.jpg]

 

 **ULion** : yurio im

 

 **Peachy** : saved

 

 **CatNip** : WHERE DID YOU GET THIS

 

 **Whyy** : you left your phone unlocked and i had too

 

 **MiLostAllHope** : i never thought you'd listen to BVB or pierce the veil

 

 **CatNip** : I don't

 

 **Whyy** : then why are they in your playlist

 

 **CatNip** : ...

 

 **CatNip** left **Skate Land**

 

 **ULion** added **CatNip** to **Skate Land**

 

 **Peachy** : thanks leo

 

 **ULion** : np

 

 **FinestAssOfThemAll** : what is the big deal with peoples music tastes???

 

 **FinestAssOfThemAll** : everyone has their own likes and dislikes there is no right to judge someone about it

 

 **Peachy** : oh chris you havent been on last time what were you doing

 

 **Whyy** : preach

 **FinestAssOfThemAll** : my boyfriend

 

 **CatNip** : eW

 

 **Peachy** : ...ok

 

 **Golden** : Yuri you don't have a bad music taste

 

 **Golden** : I think it's fine

 

 **CatNip** : Thank you Beka

 

 **Peachy** : screenshoted

 

[Later~]

 

 **TheKing** : knew it yuri listened to BVB


	5. DEAR LORD HILP THIS POOR BOI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leo is a good boy and yuri is dead inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just an fyi when i promise something im probably not going to keep it

**CatNip** : I saw that JJ come and fight me

 

 **Katsucky** : please dont fight

 

 **CatNip** : Fuck you I'll strangle him

 

 **TheKing** : can you even reach?

 

 **CatNip** : THATS IT BOY

 

 **Vicky** : Yurio is searching up plane tickets to canada im dying  
  


**TheKing** : can they even let a fetus on a plane

 

 **MiLostAllHope** : they did when he went to japan 

 

 **ULion** : can we not fight each other

 

 **Katsucky** : pls

 

 **Peachy** : leo what a good boy 

 

 **GHost** : such a good boy

 

 **ULion** :

****

**GHost** : you is a good boy

 

 **ULion** : aw thanks

 

 **GHost** : <3

 

 **Peachy** : you guys are actual relationship goals

 

 **GHost** : were not in a relationship 

 

 **Vicky** : what we aren't goals anymore

 

 **Peachy** : nah you guys are still goals

 

 **Peachy** : also yuri and otabek are goals

 

 **GHost** : same

 

 **ULion** : same

 

 **Vicky** : same

 

 **MiLostAllHope** : same

 

 **CatNip** : You all are not going to have me and Otabek be "goals"

 

 **ULion** : YAINT*

 

 **Vicky** : YAINT*

 

 **MiLostAllHope** : YAINT*

 

 **Peachy** : y A I N T *

 

 **CatNip** : Wtf is yaint?

 

 **CatNip** : Why are you all abusing me

 

 **Katsucky** : im just surprised that leo and guang-hong aren't in a relationship

 

 **Peachy** : OHM  W H A T ? ? ?

 

 **TheKing** : Why isn't me and Isabella goals

 

 **Peachy** : you guys are straight

 


	6. tRiGgEReD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to where people change their relationship status to "rather kill myself"

**TheKing** : what does being straight have to do with being goals

 

 **Peachy** : some straight things are too straight for our gay asses

 

 **FinestAssOfThemAll** : just look at my name 

 

 **TheKing** : me and Isabella are not the weird white couple

 

 **GHost** : u got proof?

 

 **ULion** : your sc says that you're basic tho

 

 **TheKing** : ...im triggered...

 

 **CatNip** : What? I'm not the first to do it?

 

 **Golden** : I've never been labeled as goals before thank you

 

 **Peachy** : yw like i couldn't

 

 **CatNip** : Were? Not? Together?

 

 **GHost** : Pitchit called me and Leo goals and were not together 

 

 **Vicky** : looks like only me and Yuuri count as goals

 

 **CatNip** : I changed my mind I now like to be goals

 

 **Katsucky** : why do you always have to compete to be better than me :(

 

 **CatNip** : I don't want to be lower than a pig

 

 **Katsucky** : rude

 

 **Saraaahhh:** how aren't like none of you guys together

 

 **Saraaahhh** : i thought you guys were dating forever ago

 

 **Golden** : Who are you talking about?

 

 **Saraaahhh** : You and Yurio

 

 **Saraaahhh:** Leo and Guang-Hong

 

 **CatNip** : I'll tell you why me and Otabek aren't dating

 

 **CatNip** : BECAUSE WERE FRIENDS

 

 **CatNip** : Why can't anyone get that?

 

 **Peachy** : cuz we thought you guys were more than friends...

 

 **ULion** : we never thought about being together...

 

 **GHost** : yeah...

 

 **Peachy** : you guys should tho

 

 **Saraaahhh** : yeah

 

 **Katsucky** : yeah

 

 **FinestAssOfThemAll** : yeah

 

 **ULion** : k...

 

 **CatNip** : You shouldn't push it on them

 

 **Vicky** : is this the first time yurio has been nice?

 

 **Golden** : I think so

 

 **Katsucky** : aww yurio im so proud

 

 **CatNip** : My name isn't Yurio you old hag

 

 **Vicky** : awww :(

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a second part to this just wait

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where any of this is going...  
> Updates may be slow I don't know. Though if there is a high demand I'll try to get stuff out quick.


End file.
